


Hello From the Lighter Side

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [204]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alice misses Susie, Mild Angst, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Alice lets her true feelings out.Parody of ‘Hello’ by Adele





	Hello From the Lighter Side

**Author's Note:**

> Safe: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, Lacie  
> (I didn’t mention Allison or Lacie in the song because it wouldn’t fit right.)

_God, Susie would be heartbroken if she saw what had happened to Alice_ , Henry thought. _Never mind what happened to her face—to think she’s been killing Boris over and over again—_  
  
“Hello, it’s me.”  
  
Blinking in surprise, Henry glanced around.  
  
”Is she...singing?”  
  
“I was wondering if after thirty years,  
You’d like to meet.”  
  
_Oh my God, she_ is _singing._  
  
“To go over everything.  
They say that time is supposed to heal you,  
But my face still needs healing.”  
  
“She sounds so sad,” Boris said. “I’ve never seen, er, heard her like this.”  
  
“Hello, can you hear me?  
I’m in Heavenly Toys, dreaming about who we used to be.  
Alice Angel and Susie.  
I know you always said  
There was a link between you and me.”  
  
Henry looked solemn. That memory tape he’d found back in the music department mentioned that connection. Clearly, it worked both ways.  
  
_No wonder she’s miserable._  
  
“There’s such a difference between us  
And a million miles.”  
  
Susie was far happier now—she and Sammy had gotten married, and they were working at another studio, with a much less hostile work environment. But Alice missed her so much, and her sorrow was heartbreaking.  
  
”Go ahead, Alice,” Henry called, knowing she’d hear him. “Let it out.”  
  
There was a pause, then Alice’s voice rang out, emotion poured into every word.  
  
“Hello from the lighter side!  
I must have sung a thousand times!  
And I feel so sorry for everything that I’ve done,  
But you left me here and I feel so alone!  
Hello from the inside!  
I know that I made Boris cry.  
I made myself pretty by taking his heart.  
But it don’t matter,  
Cause I don’t want to take him apart  
Anymore.”  
  
(Hello)  
  
Alice had been startled to realize she had left the intercom on, but Henry didn’t seem to mind her singing. In fact, he actually seemed to be encouraging her. So she continued her song.  
  
“Hello, how are you?  
Just like you always wanted,  
You found fame and glory as a star.  
I’m glad you’re happy.  
I guess you’re going places after all.  
Seems you made your dreams come true.”  
  
Looking up at the ceiling, she wondered what Susie was doing right now.  
  
“You, Sammy, Wally, Shawn and Thomas  
All made it out in time.”  
  
Allison and Lacie had also quit before Joey made inky abominations out of everyone still at the studio, but she didn’t think that would fit. She didn’t know why only those seven—eight, counting Henry—had been the only ones to leave, but she was glad they had escaped the horrible fate that had befallen their former coworkers.  
  
Tears began to roll down her cheeks, but she didn’t bother to wipe them away. No more holding in her pain. It was time to let it out.  
  
“So hello from the lighter side!  
I must have sung a thousand times!  
And I feel so sorry for everything that I’ve done,  
But you left me here and I feel so alone!  
Hello from the inside!  
I know that I made Boris cry.  
I made myself pretty by taking his heart.  
But it don’t matter,  
Cause I don’t want to take him apart  
Anymore.”  
  
“Hello from the lighter side!  
I must have sung a thousand times!  
And I feel so sorry for everything that I’ve done,  
But you left me here and I feel so alone!  
Hello from the inside!  
I know that I made Boris cry.  
I made myself pretty by taking his heart.  
But it don’t matter,  
Cause I don’t want to take him apart  
Anymore.”  
  
Sinking to her knees, she buried her face in her hands and wept. As she did, she shrank down, reverting to her true form. In her despair, she didn’t hear the door to her sanctuary open, nor did she hear Henry enter, with Bendy (also in his proper form) and Boris following right behind him. Only when the wolf knelt down and hugged her did she look up.  
  
”Boris...”  
  
”We’re all in pain, angel,” Bendy placed a hand on her shoulder. “Joey was a real...well, I can’t say the word, since Toons can’t swear. But not all humans are like him.”  
  
”No,” she agreed. “Definitely not.”  
  
There was silence for a moment. Finally, Henry broke the silence.  
  
”Obviously, you’re all just as unhappy being here as I am. So to paraphrase Wally: we’re outta here.”


End file.
